


The Truth Beneath Lies

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advance society with old timey conventions, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), This is my idea of a fix it fic, prejudice and classism, writing angst and parodying my pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Shiro is forced into an arranged marriage when his mother tries to sever the blooming bond between him and Keith, a low born omega she sees as unfit to be by Shiro's side.She will soon learn nothing real can be threatened.





	The Truth Beneath Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other WIPs but dammit I can't write when I'm still bitter about season 8 so I finally caved and wrote a fix it fic
> 
> Also no beta we write like we're spiraling into depression

 

_"You need a real omega around this house.”_

His mother would always say that when she visited. Along with ‘This house has lost its luster and so have you.’ and ‘This eccentric phase is tarnishing your reputation? You used to be such a socialite!’ etcetera, etcetera. Sure there was a time when Shiro would host prestigious events in his spacious villa like it was second nature, there was a time when he actually valued the opinion of his highborn peers, but now he couldn’t care less. All his passion for thriving in the uppercrust died when he buried Adam, his former mate. He was more interested in airing their dirty laundry now a days.

Shiro had moved on, found his calling in much better waters and stepped outside his manicured lawn. Truthfully his home was one of the only remaining proof of his formerly lavish lifestyle. The villa was a gift from his father, something Shiro couldn’t quite detach himself from so he never sold it. In the end he still decided to find new work elsewhere to change the course of his life and eventually managed to establish an orphanage right in the innermost part of the city.

It was a decision he never regretted no matter how trying the job was. The orphanage helped him find purpose, allowed him to grieve without spiraling into a deep depression, and most importantly, it was how he met Keith: the man who would become his closest friend and the current target of his mother’s disdain.

Keith was a peculiar young man from the start. Shiro found himself intrigued by Keith in many ways, it was amazing to see someone so strong yet so honest and open when one managed to get close to him. Keith was already written off as too high risk to be worth the trouble, the 17-year-old had already been jaded and untrusting of the world when he arrived at the orphanage. The caretakers have all but given up on helping him with his transition to adulthood. That’s when Shiro took his own initiative, he knew there was something more to Keith so he took him under his wing and became a mentor of sorts.

He saw some of himself in Keith, his outspoken ways and habit of questioning authority showed a sharp-minded nature that no one else seemed to see as a valuable trait. That was, of course, because Keith was an omega. Something else his mother likes to point out when she complains about how ‘inappropiate’ it is that they now live together.

Shiro knew her real problem was Keith being a lowborn omega. It certainly  _was_ looked down upon for an alpha and omega to live together without being mates but befriending a lowborn on top of it was unheard of.

It didn’t matter to them, Shiro and Keith felt a deeper connection that went beyond second gender and class. Shiro has never related to other alphas the way he relates to Keith. The long talks they would have at night about anything and everything, the way Keith just understood what Shiro was thinking and what he felt. It was like no one he’s ever experienced, not even with his own loved ones.Their bond filled a void for both of them. Keith reconnected Shiro to his humanity and Shiro showed Keith what it was like to have a home, to have family. He wouldn’t trade their unconventional bond for anything.   

Unfortunately his mother’s meddling has become even worse after Keith moved into the villa. Despite how much Keith pulls his own weight, or how much he’s helped Shiro out of his deep depression, she always finds a way to criticize their relationship.

_“People are talking about the two of you now, how that harlot is always trailing behind you like some love sick puppy. Why do you even let him out the house?”  She spit out the cruel words right in earshot of Keith. Like he wasn’t even there._

_Keith simply continued to chop vegetables appearing stoic but Shiro could see the slight shake of his hands while his mother continued to rant telling Shiro to get rid of him, that he was unfit to be by Shiro’s side. Shiro could smell the faint scent of bitter anger wafting off of Keith, it made cold rage set deep in his bones._

_“Get out.” He stood up abruptly, interrupting her mid-sentence and staring his mother down when she bristled from the disrespect._

“ _Leave!_ ”  _The sudden bass in Shiro’s voice even made Keith drop his knife in shock.  His mother gave him a disapproving frown but challenged him no further. It was impolite to challenge another Prime Alpha in their own home so she submitted, snatching her name brand purse off the table and storming out with the door slamming behind her._

_Shiro breathed deep trying to calm his instincts. It was the first time he really challenged the controlling matriarch, it was more upsetting than he imagined it would be. He walked up to Keith who was staring at the partially chopped tomatoes in front of him, he was stiff as a statue. Shiro placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It was only then that Keith released the tension in his body._

_“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Shiro’s voice was low, tone soft and careful._

_“It’s fine,” Keith tried to laugh but it got stuck in his throat. “I know your mother hates me.”  He turned to Shiro, barely concealed pain in his dark eyes._

_“Maybe I should leave, I’m dragging you down with me. I don’t want you to--” Keith didn’t even finish, Shiro grabbed his jaw to make Keith look at him, stopping the sentence in its tracks._

_“I don’t give a fuck about what they think.” Keith gaped at the statement but didn’t have much time to react to Shiro cursing before he was enveloped in a hug. Shiro wanted to cast aside any doubt in Keith, wanted him to stop treating himself like his was replaceable. Needed Keith to know that he wasn’t._

_Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro then. Pressing his body into Shiro and burying his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro tried not to think about how good Keith felt in his arms, simply held him until Keith’s scent was rosy with content. They ate in contemplative silence, both knowing that moment was very different from the way they usually show affection but both equally too afraid to acknowledge it. Keith wished him goodnight with a soft smile before going to his room, Shiro almost wished he had offer to sleep with Shiro for comfort. He lingered in the hall as the confusing feelings raced in him mind. It was a first time in a while that he couldn’t sleep._

_\--_

 

Shiro still thinks about that night. Still thinks about Keith’s scent, his soft skin, his slight body pressed against him. He continued to think about it like a man possessed. It was as if his mother only forced shameful feelings to the surface in her attempt to separate them. Shameful feelings that developed right after Shiro asked Keith to move in with him. Shiro knew he couldn’t cross that line no matter how much his instincts urged him to satisfy his curiosity. He was grateful when his mother suddenly stopped visiting, things were beginning to balance out again for him and Keith.

He almost buried that memory fully but it wasn’t long  before the balance was shaken once again. Shiro should have known better, Yume was a woman who didn’t take no for an answer, she was a Prime Alpha who pretty much asserted her way through life. Still, he was surprised when she showed up month later at his doorstep on his birthday with an gleeful smile on her face.

“I decided to give you a surprise for your birthday.” She sounded so satisfied with herself. Shiro was tempted to drive her away again but decided against it. He reluctantly invited her in instead, sitting in the lounge with her in tense silence for a few seconds before she spoke up.

“You’re not going to offer Kaa-san some tea?” she said in a sweet tone. Shiro cringed at the term, when was the last time she referred to herself in that way? Shiro couldn’t even remember.

“What do you want?” Shiro bit down the anxiety that bloomed in his chest. He honestly hated being cold towards his mother, no matter how much she tried to control every aspect of his life.

There was a slight frown on her made up face but she ignored his tone. Instead she pulled out a thick folder and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Shiro eyes the object suspiciously reaching out to open it, the contents immediately sent up a red flag.

A portrait photo was revealed of a strikingly handsome man. He was a brunette with rich brown skin, his hair styled to perfection and deep moss green eyes lined tastefully with a light amount of coal liner. His smile was a blinding white that almost seemed unnatural, as pristine and polished as the the jewels he wore and his embroidered robes. Shiro gaped at the photo, there was no denying this was Curtis Rando, son of Calvin Rando aka the founder of Atlas Corp.

That when it clicked. Everything came together in his head and Shiro didn’t even have to look at the rest of the files to know what this was.

“No,” Shiro said immediately. “I refuse to be forced into some arranged marriage, this isn’t the old ages.”

“You haven’t even looked at the rest of his credentials.” she whined standing to pick up the folder and flipping through papers. “See here the Randos come from a long line of purebred omegas--”

“--Mom, I don’t care--” He grumbled, she continued despite his protests.

“--He’s well versed in all the arts and is an excellent homemaker--”

“--Mom--”

“--plus his performance in bed is exceptional--”

“Mom stop it! Just stop!” He snapped grabbing the folder and throwing it aside carelessly. The papers flew around them in wide sweeps. “I’m 28 years old,” Shiro’s voice was calmer now but still stern.“When are you going to stop treating me like a child, like I’m your property?”

His mother gripped her white fur sash with gloved hands, “I don’t see you as property, how  _could_ you--” her breath hitched looking away before Shiro could see the hint of hurt in her eyes. It was too late, Shiro felt pain stab his chest at the sight. It was not the reaction he expected. He looked down guiltily despite the anger he still felt.

“Shiro you’ll always be my child, my golden boy,” she continued after getting herself together. “I only want what’s best for you. You’re a war hero, son, you make the Shirogane family proud to hold up their heads. But you will only stand to be ostracized by society if you don’t stop this nonsense, you’re gonna let that boy seduce you into your own demise.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “Keith has never tried to seduce me.”

She let out a loud laugh, starling Shiro. “Oh please, I’ve been in this world long enough to know a smitten omega when I see one. That boy looks at you like you hold the very world in your hands.”

Shiro ran a hand through his silver hair, that couldn’t be true could it? Shiro couldn’t fight the way his cheeks flushed at the thought. He tried to think rationally but the idea had already started making his heart speed up with anticipation. Did Keith really feel that way about him?

His mother scoffed. “Look at how love sick you are. That harlot has already got you under his spell.” her tone was dark as she said it.

Shiro wanted to deny, wanted to deny it with all his heart but he couldn’t even bring himself to lie. She was right, he was under Keith’s spell the minute he laid eyes on him. His mother smiled bitterly at his reaction as if he just proved her right. She bent down to pick up the portrait photo of Curtis, lightly placing it back on the coffee table.

“He’s exactly what you need to forget about that boy.” Shiro started to protest only to be silenced by her held up hand. “I’ve already made arrangements for a meeting. And before you decline think about the fact that I know much more about that boy than you realize.”

She began to gather her things, ignoring Shiro’s puzzled stare.

“What do you even mean by that?” Shiro asked though he was afraid to know the answer.

His mother walks up to him and lays a velvet hand on his cheek. “I don’t want to have to report your bonding activities to the authorities. Teaching an omega how to read and write, sparring lessons, trying to set him up with opportunities to work outside the home.” she shook her head.

“You know he would be the only one punished if that got out. It would certainly be devastating for him too. An omega with exceptional beauty but tragically born on the wrong side of the tracks. We all know where those type of omegas usually end up after they’re taken away. I’m sure you care enough about Keith to not let that happen.”

The statement made his stomach drop, cold sweat forming rapidly on his forehead. How could she have even known. “How..?” The word came out involuntarily.

“Well,” she started in that chipper tone again as she smoothed down his ruffled collar. “I have eyes everywhere darling. How do you think I got where I am? It’s called having influence, it’s a gift you have as well and will soon learn to utilize it properly once again.” she smiled before continuing.

“Afterall, Calvin Rando agreed to offer you a high position at Atlas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The Shirogane matriarch's full name is Yume Sagyo Shirogane
> 
> look it up :)


End file.
